


Romantic Overtones

by SamuelJames



Category: Hustle
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Omniscient POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two very nervous men show up for a potential date in Hyde Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Overtones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entropynchaos (katonahottinroof)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katonahottinroof/gifts).



> _Title: Romantic Overtones_   
>  _Pairing: Ash Morgan/Sean Kennedy_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Two very nervous men show up for a potential date in Hyde Park._   
>  _Notes: Written for the comment fic prompt Hustle, any pairing, a picnic in Hyde Park._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Sean is nervous as he makes his way through Hyde Park to meet Ash. He thinks Ash likes him but worries that he's read the signals wrong. A picnic can be just two mates having lunch but anything more than sandwiches and drinks in a plastic bag has romantic overtones. If Sean shows up with fruit salads and a blanket Ash might laugh. Not in a mean way because Ash is too nice but maybe he'll take the piss. Emma's out shopping with Mickey and Albert is having lunch with a friend so obviously Ash hasn't invited them. Or, Sean's mind prompts, maybe he did and they're just busy.

Ash has this horrible nauseous feeling in his stomach. Food might not be a good idea if he ends up vomiting on Sean. It seemed like a good idea at the time but Sean might think him a silly old man if he made a move. A picnic, surely they could have gone to Pizza Hut or Burger King. Still Sean had said yes though so maybe he was willing to give Ash a chance. Emma had been helpful but didn't know if Sean liked Ash only that he had liked other men.

They both take out blankets and laugh.

"Wasn't sure if we'd need it," says Ash folding his back up while Sean spreads his on the grass.

"Me either," says Sean. "Did you ask the others?"

"No," Ash looks at him. "Wanted to have lunch with you."

Sean smiles. Not a declaration of love but it gives Ash some encouragement.

"I'm glad, wasn't sure if this was by accident or design."

"No accident. I like you, Sean. If you're not interested that's fine but I had to ask."

"I am," says Sean hurriedly. He looks at Ash and blushes.

"I asked your sister for advice."

"Great. She teases enough as it is. What did she say?"

"Knew you liked blokes just not if you liked this particular bloke."

As they eat Sean tells Ash about Emma freaking out when he almost got caught nicking a copy of Attitude. "She didn't care that I was gay, just that I might end up being done for shoplifting."

"I'm glad you weren't caught. You wouldn't have got prison but maybe young offenders if it was just you and Emma. Either way it's not good to be in the system. Prison ain't easy."

"Are you out to the others?"

Ash shakes his head. "Mickey knows I'm bi in the way that Mickey knows everything but I've never spoke about it. I loved June and never strayed but there were temptations. I was lucky to love her. Being gay back then must have been so hard. There were people far braver than me that paved the way. I went to a gay bar once before I met her. It was in Manchester. Got off with a guy but left soon after. Too nervous to do more and I don't regret my marriage one bit but..."

"I'd be your first." Sean cringes. He certainly wasn't planning on going all the way soon. "Forget I said that, nerves."

Ash smiles, relieved that Sean is as awkward as he is. "You would. Will be maybe. You don't care about the age gap?"

"No. I like you. My life has allowed for some sex but probably not as much as you imagine. Hard to build anything when you have to lie all the time. One night stands are only good temporarily. You and I could be honest."

"That should scare me but it makes sense. No having to cancel plans last minute or explain a deep and abiding mistrust of banks. We'll never have any privacy."

Sean puts down his sandwich and puts his hand on Ash's leg. "We'll manage. Plus you haven't even kissed me yet. You might hate it."

"I probably won't." Ash is nervous about their first kiss and other firsts too. He's happy enough with how he is but Sean is gorgeous, younger and he'll suffer by comparison.

Sean moves his hand away and opens the fruit salads. "One with kiwi and one without, mostly melon I think. Help yourself." He'd really like to kiss Ash right now but not with an audience.

Ash finds Sean's eyes on him every time he glances up. "Can I kiss you later?"

"Yeah. I'll make Emma give us privacy."

"Isn't your sister the bossy Kennedy?"

"Definitely but she loves me really."

After they finish and pack up, they make their way back to the rental apartment. The others are all home and Sean is slightly disappointed. He'd hoped Emma might have kept Mickey occupied since she apparently knew he was going on a date even if he didn't.

Later though after dinner they make their escape to Sean's room and have their first kiss. Ash doesn't hate it at all.


End file.
